


「歌剧魅影」Till I hear you sing

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Summary: 写歌剧魅影相关文章的时候最有趣也最富于挑战性的一点是常常需要摈弃视觉因素，以其他感官的角度来描写故事。本文中魅影的形象来源于25周年拉面所展现的较为年(ji)轻(xue)的演绎方式。反正我怎么看都感觉也就三十来岁，所以就算天纵奇才又经历坎坷，但想象他激情傲骨一分不少，冲动自卑也一点不缺的样子时完全没有违和感。
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Musical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478
Kudos: 3





	「歌剧魅影」Till I hear you sing

魅影在漆黑的暗道中穿行，照例巡视自己无人得知的隐秘堡垒。他对周遭太过熟悉，已经不需要真的点亮手中的铜质提灯。

巴黎歌剧院当任经理拉斐尔先生是个守约的人。每个月九号，晚上七点半的剧目开演之前，装有两万法郎支票的信封会准时端端正正放在二楼左侧五号包厢的小桌上。而他，剧院的真正统治者，则公允地回报以针对布景及乐团的编排建议，偶尔还因某个角色的致命缺陷专程写信，提出精准改良。

半个城市的人们都像着了魔一样迷恋他亲自参与构筑的这座宏伟又华丽的建物，争先恐后地前来观赏演出，魅影将此视为理所当然，经理先生或许也一样。若干年前拉斐尔初上任时还有些挣扎抗拒，但现在明显已经转为全然的放任--或许还残留着几分对“意外”的恐惧回忆吧，因为拉斐尔从未试图表露任何同魅影真相有关的好奇心。他只是按时奉上足额金钱，任凭吉里夫人递来信件，并且小心控制流言的传播范围，免得太多不相干的人鲁莽地前来打探究竟。

对于这一点，魅影的确乐见其成。

如此这般心照不宣的愉快合作已经持续了不少年头，巴黎歌剧院的声誉蒸蒸日上。若是他的剧院能以目前的方式一直运营下去，那就真是太惬意了。

嗓子眼儿有点痒痒，但魅影随即掐灭了这股想要歌唱的冲动。像拉斐尔先生尊敬他一样，他也给予通情达理的人同等尊重，闹鬼太频繁显然会给他的剧院经理增加额外困扰。

大大小小的声音从或远或近的位置传来。抱怨，赞美，戏谑，乃至偷情--仅仅一墙之隔，却全都跟他毫无关系。但就像木柴燃烧时总会噼啪作响，他并不介意周遭有些无害的杂音。

除了哭泣。四面嘈杂中，夹杂着一个微弱的哭声，就在身体左侧的房间里。

剧院里永远都有小崽子在哭，从被贵族始乱终弃的合唱女伶，到挨了教师责骂鞭打的芭蕾学徒。通常这些声音都被他当作柴火的一次爆燃，但透过砖石，木板与灰泥之间那些肉眼无法察觉的缝隙，细细的悲切哀泣跟小虫子一样钻进耳朵，萦绕不绝，让他莫名地有点心烦意乱。

他放快脚步，想要赶紧脱离哀伤纺就的雨幕。可是这陌生的声音里仿佛有个致命的钩子，将他身不由己地往回拉。

魅影回到原点，悄悄推开某个暗格，放下一个镶着珐琅图画的小银盒。

“别哭了，你的嗓子都快哑了。”他有点粗暴地出声。“角落的桌子上有糖，可以拿去吃。”

他闭上嘴。幽魂本不该如此轻率地随意展露踪迹…再说了，见过的小孩子一个比一个更怕鬼。

他静待对方因恐惧而尖声叫喊--那简直是必然的，然后闹鬼的传闻就又多了一樁。

但至少，受到惊吓的人潮会蜂拥而至，挤满这个偏僻的小房间，谁都没法再继续哭下去。

尖叫声并没有如预期般地响起。魅影听到猫儿般轻巧的脚步声几乎难以察觉地靠近，紧接着是细微的窸窣作响。哭泣的人应该是毫不犹豫地打开盒子，看到了那些像是浮雕钱币的黑色糖果。

他以敏锐的耳朵捕捉到舌头裹着糖块的吮吸，喉头吞咽的柔软动静，于是产生了些微的错愕。是在怎样环境中成长的孩子，才会从不知底细的东西那里接过食物，并毫无戒心地吃下？

不过，哭声停了，落在心中的雨因此得以止息。

“好些了吗？”他低声问。

隔板另一端传来的声音，听起来就像是在轻轻敲击一只洞彻空明的水晶杯。

“没那么难过了。好心的天使，我该如何感谢您？”

天使。三十余年的生命历程里还是头一次有人愚蠢到对他使用这个称呼，人生真是充满各种各样匪夷所思的意外。

“我听说歌剧院里只会闹鬼。”

他再次闭上嘴，觉得自己的脑子一定出了什么问题，哪壶不开偏要提哪壶。

“我知道，她们私下传来传去，很吓人。”拥有纯净嗓音的孩子听起来好像有点发抖。“但您绝对不是什么幽灵。”

裹在乌鸦般漆黑斗篷里的男子在暗中讥讽地扯了扯嘴角。

“您给我的盒子是热的，只会来自于一双温暖的手。我能听到您说话，却看不见任何人，所以您一定是爸爸答应过会出现的那个音乐天使。六年了，您毕竟还是来了，不是吗？”

带有些微异国口音的语调变得愈加坚定，让他有些啼笑皆非却简直不知该怎么回答。对于恐惧，威嚇乃至杀戮，他早已烂熟于心，却从没有学过该如何应付纯然的天真。

“啊，你父亲。”

“是的，我父亲，古斯塔夫.戴伊。他跟我保证过一定会把您带来，天使先生。呃，我冒昧地称呼您为先生，希望您别介意，因为您听起来…”

古斯塔夫.戴伊，他从精密的头脑中寻觅到这个姓名。一个来自斯堪地纳维亚半岛的小提琴手，名字只在乐团名单上短暂地出现过便永远消失，从没想过他居然还有亲人。

“如何称呼我，随你高兴。”他改用瑞典语说话，欣赏着因惊喜而更加敞开心扉的那个美妙声音。

“父亲说对于不听话，不努力的坏孩子，天使就会故意很晚才来，作为惩罚。所以您一直没出现的时候我就…我每天都在为他祈祷，有时候想到他就忍不住要哭…请原谅我，天使先生。您安慰我，我却不知道该怎样才能报答您。”

“我迟到了，不是你的错。”他贴近暗道的左侧墙壁。“但既然是音乐天使…那么，你可以用一首歌作为糖果的回礼。”

“好的。您想听什么歌，天使先生？”

“什么都好，只要是为我而唱（Sing for me）。”

他无声地挪动脚步，转到某个特定的方向，唯有从那个角度，才能找到镶板拼接的隐秘缝隙。藏身于黑暗中的男子微微俯身，望向燃着灯火的房间。

他以为是孩子，但其实已不全是孩子。在他眼前出现的是一只不久前方才蜕变成型的蝴蝶，圆圆的面庞残留着天真的娇憨，瘦长的手脚还没来得及被成熟女子的风韵充满。长发环绕在身体四周像一圈光晕，闭着双眼，两手合握于胸前，虔诚忘我地唱着圣歌。

而那声音，从寂静中扬起的声音，初听时就像手指轻拂初生的绿叶，那样青翠柔嫩的触感。随着绿意缓缓舒展，清澈澄明的溪水渐渐奔涌激流，飞溅的雪白浪花化为振翅翱翔的天鹅，迎着风，越过崇山峻岭，翅膀镶着阳光飞向苍穹。

他在虚空中凝视那金色的双翼，贪婪得不愿错过每一根翎毛掠过疾风时的姿态。这高亢得如同能抵达天庭的空灵音色在拔高至极限时已经略略磨去孩童的锐利，而渗入了一丝柔和与甜美，是刚刚破茧成蝶的，纯属于女性的声音。

身体本能地对这声音作出了回应。壮丽恢宏的和声由胸腔直冲咽喉，毫不犹豫地逸出嘴唇，像是终于挣断锁链，舒展开垂天之翼的巨鹰。追逐，陪伴，藉由彼此鼓翼的气流一同突破云海，并肩前往那无拘无束，再没有任何事物能够扰乱的至高之境。

苍鹰突然离去。他被一种从未有过的奇特感觉袭击，像是手指上血色宝石的光芒化为喷涌的烈焰，将暗夜的主宰顷刻焚烧成灰。

他浑身肌肉绷紧僵直，勉强才能将手按在胸口，努力平复亚麻衬衫底下疯狂的跳动--若非如此，恐怕连呼吸都会中止断绝。

颤栗着，连最嘶哑最轻微的话语都无法说出。只能在烈火焚身的剧痛中耐心等待，等待那只弧光中的蝴蝶逐渐收拢翅膀，天鹅羽翼在空气中的余韵荡漾安宁，四周重归黑暗寂静。

这是埃里克第一次遇见克莉丝汀。可是他已经知道了，就是她，唯有她。

薄薄的木质镶板区隔出光与暗的界限，只有玫瑰花的香气透过砖石，木板与灰泥之间那些肉眼无法察觉的缝隙，将两个空间合而为一。克莉丝汀不久之前才在发声训练中照常被他的严苛暴戾凶得掉下眼泪，但也一如往常，梳洗完毕后她总会抱着膝盖坐在床上，跟一墙之隔的那个声音谈天说地。

“有人说所有的天使其实都只是一团团没有实体的白光。但我总觉得他们一定长着翅膀。”她把脸转向高大的穿衣镜，镜子后面正是他所隐藏的方位。“我常常会想，你究竟是什么模样？我的导师，我的朋友。像萨麦尔一样狂暴，又像加百列一样温柔…”

她的嗓音很轻，像缎子般光滑柔软。朦胧的烛火照出少女脸上模糊的笑容，靠近嘴角的下巴上每边各有一个酒涡。栗子光泽的长发披散在背上，整个身体像是笼罩着一圈淡金色的星芒。

明知克莉丝汀必定无法看到他，埃里克仍然侧过身体，用斗篷遮住面庞，不敢直视湖绿色眼眸中流露出的光彩。

日复一日，曾经深信不疑的女孩渐渐成长，开始试图猜测，刺探，如同手捧宝盒的潘多拉掩饰不住好奇与幻想。他的克莉丝汀已经年满十九，含苞欲放，而他的心情仍同初见她时一样。

哪怕独自回到暗无天日的深渊，依然无法忍耐地，一次次抬头仰望。就像是那一层又一层厚重的砖瓦石块与金属，并没有将他深藏地底的居所与穹顶之上这个人迹罕至的角落分割。简朴狭小的房间里，安放着他的灵魂之火，生命之光。

“当你第一次出演女主角，踏上巴黎歌剧院舞台的那天。”

仅仅只是想到那一刻，胸膛里就充溢着自豪的狂喜。那个晚上，他们将见到她，听到她，却永远不会知道她其实也是他，剧院的魅影。由他亲手雕琢的原石，绝没有任何人能抗拒那璀璨夺目的光芒。

而等到巨大的水晶吊灯熄灭，深红幕布垂下，整个世界被隔绝在外。当她回到这里，镇日相对的镜子将如同施了魔法般旋转滑开，盛装的王者在夜之国度的入口等待，迎接她跨入幽暗的迷宫，分享独属于两人的荣耀与光辉。

只不过，只不过是想要试着牵一牵那双小小的手。

他会记得戴好面具。哪怕是从冥界爬出的丑陋怪兽，如果渴望奉献给蝴蝶整座花园，如果渴望挽留住天鹅的一片羽毛，是不是能够得到允许？

仅仅这样微小的心愿，或者还不至于受到上天的责罚。

“等到那一天。”他许下了诺言。“我的音乐天使，我一定会在你面前展露真形。”

“你才是真的天使。”每次埃里克这么叫她的时候，克莉丝汀都会有点害羞。“我不是，我只是个凡人。”

而埃里克的回答也从来都是一样。

“你是「我的」音乐天使。好了，吹熄蜡烛，我来唱晚安曲。”

他缓缓唱出斯堪地纳维亚的白雪和巨大深邃的冰川，鲸群喷出彩虹悠然游曳。他歌唱维京人与迷雾中的长船，巨龙蹲伏在岩浆中喷吐烈焰。他也歌颂郁郁葱葱的广袤丛林，夜莺宛转啼鸣，鹿群奔跑跳跃。他描述寒冷夜色中奇幻的极光追逐舞蹈，炎热戈壁上无花果和椰枣结出丰美果实。数以万计的灿烂星辰随着时间流逝闪烁明灭，湛蓝辽远的晴空中，比翼双飞的鸟儿们翅膀上镶着金边。

三年以来，每个不再孤单的夜晚。深黑羽翼的君主低声吟唱着，用从来无人知晓的，空前绝后的嗓音，为了唯独一个人的梦境，歌唱。

（完）


End file.
